


Stay With Me (Free! Oneshot)

by AkizazikA



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: there is only two days before summer starts and as always Haru can't wait to swim but will his choice get him hurt?
Kudos: 2





	Stay With Me (Free! Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this story is from 2015 but I’m reuploading it after many years of it being on wattpad

Haru POV

The water its a part of me. I can't be without it, but I have a problem I can only sit in the tub with my swimming trunks on because summer starts in two days and the pools have been closed but I'm dieing for the water. So I have decided that I'm going early. 

Rin POV

Haru my rival I want to race him so that I can prove my worth I have never beat him but I feel something is about to happen.

Some time later

I walk by the school and I hear the sound of water so I go to the back to where the pool is and I see him. Haru is swimming in the water."Haru what are you doing the water is freezing cold you could get sick! Get out now!" But he acts like he can't hear me and continues swimming "HARU! Grrrrrr" I give up trying to get him out and I pull off my shirt and with my swimming trucks on I jump in after him.

Haru POV

I feel the arms around me before I know whats happening "What?" I turn to see that its Rin when did he get here? He is pulling me out of the pool I struggle "No I don't wanna get out." I try to break free but I cant "stop acting like a child you are gonna get sick if you stay in here to long." We get out of the pool and sit on the side. "Rin can't we race at least once?" I knew he wanted to race me its all he ever wants and maybe if I asked him to race he would let me get back in the pool. He looks at me hard thinking about his opinions. "Fine we will race but only once Ok?" I nod and stand on panal one and Rin stands on panal two. "I only swim freestyle." "Fine." He says "Ready?" I say "Set?" He says "GO!" we both shout and we dive in.

Rin POV

We swim neck and neck the whole time. It seams that he has gotten better but how? Then near the end I gain a lot of speed and grab the edge of the pool "I WIN!" I shout as I get out of the pool "not bad right Haru." I turn around but Haru is not there "Haru?" Then I see a dark shape on the bottom on the pool. "HARU!!!!" I yell as I jump back in. Why did I say we could race I have no idea how long he was in here before I came it could have been hours! 

Haru POV

I can't move I'm so cold and I can't breath I'm going to die why did I go swimming today..... Help me Rin please...... 

Rin POV

I get Haru out of the pool I lean over him worried. "Haru wake up come on Haru please don't die... I have no choice I have to do CPR come on Haru stay with me."After some time he finally started coughing up water. I hugged him " Haru your alive I thought I lost you. Can you stand up?" "Yeah I can." He said and tried to stand but he fell into my arms. He blushed "I'm sorry." 

Haru POV

"Rin thank you for saving me I did something stupid and you came to my aid thank you again." I paused. Then I did the unthinkable I kissed him. I don't know why, I just did. He did not pull away but he pulled me closer to him "Rin?" I asked shocked "Shhhh" Rin hushed me up with another kiss. This time I pulled away "Rin?" I asked again "Yeah?" He answered " Can you stay with me?" He smiled. "Yes I can." 

(So that's The End I hope you liked it I love FREE! So I had to make a story some time Ok that's all bye y'all)


End file.
